반란군 왕의 저널 The King's Rebel Journal
by Cho Luna Kuchiki
Summary: Yesung menculik Ryeowook. Tak disangka ia malah membantunya dalam misi. Yesung terluka? Chapter 2 update. Mind to R&R?
1. Chapter 1

Title: 반란군 왕의 저널 (The King's Rebel Journal)  
>Author: Cho Luna Kuchiki<br>Disclaimer: Semua member SuJu milik Tuhan, pribadi, dan SM. Tapi Kyuhyun, Donghae, Yesung, dan Sungmin hanya milik author #disambit  
>Warning: gaje, abal, OOC akut, genderswitch, typo(s), alur pasaran, dll<p>

Chapter 1

Yesung menatap ke arah sebuah istana, tempat kakaknya akan bekerja mulai hari itu. Ia sebenarnya tak rela kakaknya bekerja di sana. Bagaimana jika identitas kakaknya sebagai anak kepala pemberontak raja terbongkar? Yesung tidak akan bisa menerima kenyataan jika kakaknya juga dieksekusi seperti ayah dan ibunya. Yah, ayah Yesung adalah kepala pemberontak raja di daerah itu. Ibunya dieksekusi karena merupakan keluarga pemberontak. Sebenarnya banyak orang yang membenci raja di daerah itu. Raja mereka adalah seorang raja egois bernama Kangin. Ia adalah seseorang yang menarik pajak tinggi dari rakyatnya hanya untuk membangun sebuah patung emas dirinya sendiri. Ditambah lagi, setiap orang yang tak mampu membayar pajak yang tinggi itu akan dieksekusi bersama keluarganya. Seluruh rakyat membencinya, namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena siapapun yang menentangnya akan dieksekusi. Dan sebagai putra orang yang dieksekusi karena memberontak, tentu saja Kyuhyun dan Yesung berencana membalas dan membunuh raja itu. Karena itulah mulai hari ini Kyuhyun bekerja di sana untuk menjadi mata-mata yang mencari kelemahan raja. Akhirnya Yesung menghela napas panjang, menyerahkan semuanya pada takdir.

\(=/^/=)/

Kyuhyun menatap sebuah istana kuno bernuansa merah di hadapannya. Mulai hari itu Ia akan bekerja di sana sebagai penjaga. Sebenarnya bukan untuk menjaga Raja Kangin, namun untuk memata-matainya dan mancari kelemahannya, lalu membunuhnya demi membalaskan dendam ayahnya sekaligus membebaskan rakyat negeri ini dari penderitaan karena raja bejat itu. Kyuhyun menghela napas, dan memasuki gerbang istana itu dengan langkah mantap.

\(=/^/=)/

"Siap, grak!" ucap Siwon, sang komandan pasukan itu keras. Semua pasukan baru termasuk Kyuhyun pun segera mengubah posisinya menjadi posisi siap. "Mulai hari ini kalian akan menjadi pengawal istana ini dan seluruh isinya. Tidak semua orang bisa berada di posisi kalian sekarang, jadi anggap diri kalian beruntung dan jangan banyak protes! Jika diperlukan, gunakan tubuh kalian sebagai tameng bagi keluarga raja dan tamu-tamunya! Juga jangan ada yang berencana untuk mencelakai mereka! Apa kalian semua mengerti?" ucapnya lagi. "Nee!"jawab seluruh pasukan serentak. Kyuhyun memutar matanya. 'Melindungi raja? Jangan harap!' pikir namja itu. "Pertemuan selesai. Bubar!" perintahnya dan para pasukan pun segera berpencar ke tujuan masing-masing. Kyuhyun pun segera kembali ke kamarnya bersama tiga tentara lain yang tidak ia kenal dan kini entah berada di mana. Akhirnya Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya, dan memejamkan matanya.

\(=/^/=)/

Kamar Kyuhyun dan ketiga temannya dibuka dengan keras secara tiba-tiba, disusul perintah untuk segera bersiap untuk bertugas. Kyuhyun bangun dari ranjangnya dengan malas dan bersiap-siap. Kali ini Ia akan mengawal putri raja bersama tujuh pasukan lain. Memang Kyuhyun adalah seseorang yang berbakat. Ia lihai dalam menggunakan pedang, dan target apapun tak pernah diluputkannya, apapun benda yang Ia gunakan. Karena itulah Ia sangat sering mendapat tugas untuk mengawal keluarga raja maupun tamunya. Setelah Ia siap ia pun segera menuju ke tempat sang putri dan Siwon menunggu.

Kyuhyun sampai di tempat mereka harus berkumpul dan terpukau melihat seorang yeoja yang harus Ia kawal malam itu - putri satu-satunya Raja Kangin, Putri Sungmin. Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat. Suara Siwon menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. "Malam ini Putri Sungmin akan mengunjungi Putri Ryeowook di kerajaan sebelah, lindungi dia jika terjadi masalah. Kali ini aku tak ikut bersama kalian karena aku sendiri harus menjaga raja. Jangan mengecewakanku. Mengerti?" ucapnya tegas, yang langsung diikuti sahutan persetujuan dari delapan penjaga di depannya. Setelah itu mereka pun berangkat, mengikuti Sungmin yang berjalan anggun di depan mereka menuju ke rumah Ryeowook.

\(=/^/=)/

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamar Siwon, komandannya yang akrab dengannya beberapa hari ini. Sesampainya di sana, Ia mengetuk pintu kamar itu pelan dan membukanya setelah terdengar sahutan mengundang dari dalamnya. "Oh, Kyuhyun. Ada apa?" tanyanya ramah sambil mempersilakan Kyuhyun duduk di sebuah kursi kayu di dekatnya. Kyuhyun duduk, dan mereka pun mulai mengobrol lama.

\(=/^/=)/

Hari itu Kyuhyun akan dinobatkan menjadi komandan pasukan 3. Ia merasa senang, terutama karena pasukan 3 adalah pasukan yang khusus menjaga putri, yang tak lain adalah Sungmin, pujaan hati Kyuhyun. Ia juga bisa setara dengan Siwon yang komandan pasukan 5. Setelah upacara itu, Siwon dan teman-teman sekamarnya memberinya selamat. Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya setelah itu, lalu mengeluarkan foto Sungmin yang diambilnya secara diam-diam.

\(=/^/=)/

Kyuhyun memasuki kamar Sungmin setelah mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu. Ia menatap wajah Sungmin lekat-lekat sambil mengucapkan apa yang diperintahkan raja padanya. Ya, kini Kyuhyun telah menjadi orang kepercayaan raja, bersama Siwon yang kini telah menjadi sahabat akrabnya. Ia pun menjadi lebih sering bertemu Sungmin, dan semakin menyukainya.

\(=/^/=)/

Sungmin menatap komandan bernama Kyuhyun di depannya. Ia merasa .. Komandan itu tampan. Apakah Ia jatuh cinta? Ia tahu bahwa itu terlarang, dan bahwa orang yang akan menjadi suaminya di masa depan akan ditentukan oleh ayahnya. Sebagai keluarga kerajaan Ia harus menerima itu. Tapi, di hati kecil Sungmin Ia merasa sangat, amat mencintai Kyuhyun dan merasa mampu meninggalkan segalanya bahkan istananya hanya untuk bersamanya.

\(=/^/=)/

Tekad Sungmin sudah bulat. Ia hanya perlu mengatakannya pada ayahnya dan kehilangan semuanya.

"Ayah, aku mau menikah dengan Kyuhyun!" ucap Sungmin tegas pada ayahnya. Kyuhyun di sebelahnya hanya bisa terkejut, karena sebenarnya kedatangan mereka ke sana adalah untuk memenuhi permintaan raja. Yeah, pikir Kyuhyun. Bisa-bisa Ia dihukum mati saat ini juga oleh raja. Dan pendapatnya benar. Setidaknya mendekatinya. "Apa katamu? Apa kau ingin aku memenggal kepalanya dan mengasingkanmu? Jangan bicara tentang itu lagi, atau aku akan melakukannya!" ucap Kangin marah. "Aku tak peduli ayah! Kalau perlu aku akan pergi dari istana asal bisa bersamanya!" ucap Sungmin ngotot, membuat Kangin marah. "Baiklah, terserah kau saja! Tapi ingat, begitu kau keluar dari istana ini bersamanya, detik itu juga jangan pernah lagi kau perlihatkan wajahmu dihadapanku atau saat itu juga kau akan dihukum mati sebagai pemberontak!" ucapnya marah. "Baik jika itu yang kau inginkan! Selamat tinggal ayah!" ucap Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun keluar dari tempat itu. "Sungmin, jangan lakukan ini. Kau bahkan tak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Kau akan menyesal begitu kau mengetahuinya dan saat itu kau tak bisa lagi kembali ke istana. Kita berpisah saja." ucap Kyuhyun menghentikan derap langkah Sungmin. "Aku tak peduli Kyu. Lagipula sudah sejak lama aku membenci ayahku yang egois itu. Aku sudah lelah tinggal sebagai keluarga raja dan dikekang! Biarkan aku bebas, Kyu." balas Sungmin setengah memohon. "Lagipula memangnya siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanyanya lagi. Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang dan berkata pelan, "Aku adalah putra sulung kepala pemberontak raja yang ayahmu hukum mati. Aku bahkan bekerja di istana untuk menjadi mata-mata. Apa kau mengerti sekarang? Kau tak bisa lari bersamaku, atau kau akan menjadi anggota pemberontak raja, yang bertujuan membunuh ayahmu sendiri. Kau masih ingin pergi bersamaku?". "Baik, aku akan menjadi anggotanya kalau kau mau! Pokoknya aku tidak ingin tinggal di sini lagi! Kumohon bawalah aku bersamamu Kyu.. Aku akan melakukan apapun." ucap Sungmin dengan bunny eyes andalannya, dan Kyuhyun kalah. "Baiklah, jangan menyesal nanti. Kemasi barang-barangmu dan kita bertemu di gerbang." ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya. Sungmin tersenyum senang. "Nee!". Dan mereka berdua pun berpisah menuju kamar masing-masing untuk mengemasi barang mereka.

\(=/^/=)/

-Rumah Kyuhyun dan Yesung-

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Kyu? Bagaimana kau bisa membawanya ke sini? Kau mau dihukum mati hah?" ucap Yesung marah. "Tu-Tunggu! Aku yang memaksanya! Aku akan menjadi anggota kalian!" ucap Sungmin membela Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana aku tahu kau tak akan berkhianat?" balas Yesung dingin. "Sungie, Ia sudah putus hubungan dengan raja karena mengatakan ingin menikahiku di depan raja." ucap Kyuhyun pelan, berusaha membuat Yesung mempercayai yeoja yang ada di sampingnya itu. "Bagaimana kalau itu hanya sandiwara, Kyu?" ucap Yesung lagi. "Setidaknya, aku percaya Ia bukan orang seperti itu." ucap Kyuhyun lagi. Yesung terdiam. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun adalah orang yang mudah percaya pada orang lain. Bahkan dulu Ia pernah hampir ketahuan, kalau tidak Yesung selamatkan Ia pasti sudah tiada sekarang. Namun Yesung merasa, ada sesuatu dalam diri yeoja di hadapannya yang bisa dipercayainya. Akhirnya Yesung menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah, Ia boleh bersamamu. Aku, Hyukkie, Hae, dan Onew sudah menyusun rencana. Kalian berdua tinggal di gyukchyeo-ya saja. Hiduplah dengan tenang sampai saat aku membutuhkanmu, arra?" ucap Yesung akhirnya, yang direspon secara berbeda oleh mereka. Sungmin tersenyum senang, sedangkan Kyuhyun bisa dibilang syok. "Sungie, jangan begitu! Apa kau masih meragukannya? Kumohon sertakan aku!" ucapnya khawatir. Ia khawatir jika nanti Yesung akan tertangkap dan sebagainya. Benar juga, pikir Sungmin. Jika Kyuhyun tak disertakan dalam penyerangan karena dia, Kyuhyun akan bingung memilihnya atau membalas dendamnya. Yesung tersenyum pada Kyuhyun, menenangkannya. "Jangan khawatir Kyu. Lagipula banyak yang akan bersamaku. Jika kita tertangkap bersama, siapa yang akan melawan Kangin nantinya? Kita harus berpisah agar hal itu tak terjadi, apa kau mengerti?" ucapnya panjang lebar. Walaupun tak puas, Kyuhyun akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya ragu, menerima alasan Yesung.

\(=/^/=)/

Yesung dan Kyuhyun berpelukan dan saling mengucapkan sampai jumpa. Malam itu juga, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akan pergi ke gyukchyeo-ya. Sedangkan Yesung, Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Onew akan melaksanakan rencana mereka malam itu juga. Malam ini mereka akan menyusup ke istana dan menculik adik Sungmin, yaitu Putri Ryeowook. Setelah Kyuhyun pergi, Yesung, Eunhyuk, dan Onew mulai bersiap-siap untuk menjalankan misinya.

-TBC-

Nyohoho, author balik lagi dengan fic multichapter baru, kali ini bertema kerajaan -tebar foto Yesung- . Padahal Re-Together aja blom selesai. Readers: Woii, selesein dulu tuh Re-Together lo! Author: Iye, iye. Ini juga lagi dilanjut. Sabar dong! #dirajam

Nih fic sebenernya kepikir pas liat salah satu episod drama The Princess' Man. Author malas liat lagi habis itu XD. Pas udah tengah-tengah lagi pas liat. Jadi selain beberapa scene di episode itu, lainnya ngasal abis deh XD. Jadi, drama ini masih milik author, karena mungkin bakal jauh banget dari aslinya XD. Siapa suruh pemeran utamanya mirip Yesung, lagi #menurut author XD. Dan terciptalah fic ini saat author jerit-jerit sendiri kaya orang gila pas liat adegan mesra bangeet antara "Yesung" dan pacarnya (?) di drama itu XD. Mian buat penggemar "Yesung" itu, karena author males nyari nama aslinya, jadilah author sebut "Yesung" aja di sini. Tapi pake tanda kutip XD. Udah deh, segini aja curcol author.

Akhir kata,  
>Mind to review? -Author eyes attack XD-<br>... ntar dicium Yesung loh 8D  
>#dibekep Yesung<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: 반란군 왕의 저널 (The King's Rebel Journal)  
>Author: Cho Luna Kuchiki<br>Disclaimer: Semua member SuJu milik Tuhan, pribadi, dan SM. Tapi Kyuhyun, Donghae, Yesung, dan Sungmin hanya milik author #disambit  
>Warning: gaje, abal, OOC akut, genderswitch, typo(s), alur pasaran, dll<p>

Chapter 2

Yesung, Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Onew akan melaksanakan rencana mereka malam itu juga. Malam ini mereka akan menyusup ke istana dan menculik adik Sungmin, yaitu Putri Ryeowook. Setelah Kyuhyun pergi, Yesung, Eunhyuk, dan Onew mulai bersiap-siap untuk menjalankan misinya.

\(=/^/=)/

Yesung melompati tembok istana bersama ketiga temannya dengan mulus. Mereka pun langsung berlari menuju ke arah kamar Ryeowook. Setelah berhadapan dengan beberapa penjaga, Yesung masuk ke kamar Ryeowook, yang saat itu sedang duduk termangu. Ryeowook yang melihatnya terkejut dan berkata, "Siapa kamu? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?". "Saya datang ke sini.. untuk menculikmu, Putri Ryeowook." jawab Yesung sambil menyeringai. Sesaat setelah selesai berbicara, Yesung segera memukul tengkuk Ryeowook, yang segera membuat Ryeowook terkulai di tangan Yesung. Yesung menggendongnya dan segera keluar menemui teman-temannya, dilanjutkan dengan melompati kembali tembok istana dan kembali ke rumah Yesung.

\(=/^/=)/

Ryeowook tersadar dan menemukan dirinya berada di dalam sebuah kamar tidur bernuansa hitam. Tidak seperti yang dia sangka, tangan dan kakinya tak terikat, juga mulutnya tak tersumpal sesuatu. Sebenarnya apa maunya menculikku?, pikirnya dalam hati. Kenapa Ia tak mengikatku? Apa dia sangka aku tak bisa kabur?, pikirnya lagi. Akhirnya Ryeowook menggeser pintu kamar tersebut dan keluar. Betapa terkejutnya Ia ketika menemukan sesosok namja berpakaian serba hitam ada di lorong sebelah kanannya, tampaknya saat itu Ia sedang berjalan ke kamar yang tadinya menjadi tempat Ryeowook 'ditawan'. Yesung terkejut mendapati Ryeowook telah keluar dari kamarnya. Ya, ruangan bernuansa hitam itu adalah kamar Yesung. Ia segera memegang tangan Ryeowook dan membawanya kembali masuk kamar. "Kenapa? Aku tak akan lari kok." ucap Ryeowook dengan wajah polos, menyebabkan Yesung menghela napas panjang. "Kamu saat ini sedang diculik, apa kau sadar terhadap posisimu saat ini sebagai tawanan?" ucapnya. "Mengapa harus takut? Kau bahkan tak mengikat tanganku. Berarti kau sama sekali tak berencana melukaiku bukan?" balas Ryeowook sambil memasang wajah polos. Yesung kembali menghela napas. Ini orang punya rasa takut gak sih?, pikirnya. Kemudian Yesung mengamati wajah Ryeowook. Terasa getaran aneh dalam dadanya. Ia akhirnya berbalik dan meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian setelah mengatakan "Jangan kabur. Aku akan menyuruh orang membawakan makananmu."

\(=/^/=)/

Ryeowook terduduk dengan wajah merona dan jantung berdebar-debar setelah Yesung meninggalkannya. Baru kali ini Ia melihat seorang pemuda tampan sepertinya. Apakah Ia jatuh cinta? Mungkin. Itulah jawabannya ketika kau menanyakan hal itu. Ia masih terduduk ketika seseorang menggeser pintu kamar itu dan membawa sebaki penuh makanan. "Kau lapar? Kubawakan makanan. Habiskan ya!" ucap namja itu ramah. "Terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namja tadi?" ucap Ryeowook. "Umm, entah aku boleh mengatakan nama kami atau tidak, tapi biarlah. Lagipula kata Yesung hyung kau akan ada di sini selama kami menjalankan rencana kami. Baiklah, aku Eunhyuk, dan namja serba hitam tadi itu Yesung. Ia pemimpin kami saat ini." jawab namja bernama Eunhyuk itu panjang lebar. Ryeowook hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Eunhyuk. "Oh ya, memangnya kalian mau apa terhadap raja?" tanyanya lagi. "Em, bisa dibilang kami anggota pemberontak raja dengan Yesung hyung sebagai ketuanya." jawab Eunhyuk lagi. Setelah berpikir sejenak, akhirnya Ryeowook mengucapkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tak akan pernah diduga oleh seisi rumah itu.

"Bolehkah aku bergabung dengan kalian?"

\(=/^/=)/

Yesung menggebrak mejanya keras. "Bergabung dengan kami katamu? Apa kau gila? Atau kau ingin kabur, hah?" ucapnya marah pada Ryeowook. "Ne, aku ingin bergabung dengan kalian. Bukan untuk kabur, tapi untuk membunuh ayahku. Aku juga tak suka padanya sejak kecil. Juga aku berterima kasih atas penculikan ini, karena sebenarnya tiga hari lagi aku akan dibuang dan dijadikan pembantu oleh ayahku. Karena itulah aku dendam padanya." jawab Ryeowook. "Kau kira aku akan percaya padamu?" balas Yesung dingin. "Tentu saja, bukankah kau orang baik? Lagipula aku mengerti seluk beluk istana dan ayahku, aku pasti bisa berguna bagimu." jawab Ryeowook mantap. Yesung menghela napas. "Kembalilah, dan jangan pernah membicarakan ini lagi. Aku tak akan memasukkanmu. Ingat itu!" ucap Yesung. "Tidak, aku tak akan keluar sebelum kau memasukkanku. Ayolah, aku tak akan lari, aku janji. Apa kau tak percaya padaku? Aku juga akan berguna bagimu." ucap Ryeowook sedih. 'Bukan begitu, aku takut kau terluka bodoh.' pikir Yesung. Entah kapan, Ia menyadari kalau Ryeowook itu manis. Singkatnya, Ia mungkin jatuh cinta. Garis bawahi kata mungkin. Ia sendiri juga masih belum tahu perasaannya, tapi ada sesuatu dalam diri gadis itu yang membuatnya ingin melindunginya, atau tak ingin ia terluka, dan semacamnya. Yesung menghela napas panjang. "Kau.. tak bisakah kau hanya diam dan menunggu di sini?" ucapnya sedikit memaksa. Ryeowook masih ngotot, Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniyo, aku ingin ikut. Biarkan saja aku membantumu, jebal?" balasnya. "Terserah kau sajalah!" ucap Yesung akhirnya, menyisakan senyuman cerah di wajah Ryeowook.

\(=/^/=)/

Yesung sedang mengasah pedangnya ketika Ryeowook masuk ke kamarnya dengan senyuman tanpa dosa. Malam itu mereka akan menjalankan rencana mereka berikutnya, yaitu LANGSUNG menuju kamar Kangin dan membunuhnya. Yah, Yesung memang bukan seorang penyusun strategi, dan biasanya hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan otak dikerjakan oleh Kyuhyun. Memang sebelumnya Yesung sudah 'menyetujui' permintaan Ryeowook untuk bergabung dengannya, terserah bagaimana persepsi Ryeowook tentang ucapannya "Terserah", tapi Ia menyimpulkan bahwa Ia menganggap responnya positif dari senyuman cerah di wajahnya, dalam hatinya Yesung masih bertekad untuk tidak melibatkan Ryeowook dalam rencana apapun, termasuk rencana nanti malam. Namun Ryeowook bukanlah gadis yang bodoh. Ia melihat Yesung mengasah pedangnya, dan menyimpulkan Ia akan melaksanakan 'sesuatu' malam ini. Jadi Ia masuk dan tersenyum polos, lalu berkata dengan wajah tanpa dosa, "Apa kau akan melaksanakan suatu rencana malam ini?", yang dengan suksesnya membuat tangan Yesung tergelincir dan hampir membuat pedang nista itu hampir, hampir menancap di kaki Yesung dengan indahnya. Namun untungnya gerak reflek Yesung cukup baik, setidaknya cukup baik untuk menghindari pedang tajam yang melayang indah itu sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang fatal. Yesung menghela napas lega. Namun sedetik kemudian pandangannya beralih ke arah Ryeowook. "Kenapa kau mengagetkanku hah? Apa kau ingin pedang ini mengenai kakiku? Aigoo, kenapa kau bisa muncul mendadak seperti itu sih!" ucapnya sewot, agak salah tingkah karena apa yang ditanyakan Ryeowook barusan benar-benar Mak Jleb. Seolah Ia mengetahui rencana nanti malam. "Kenapa kau salah tingkah, Yesung-sshi?" ucapnya sambil tetap tersenyum innocent. "Aniyo, aku tidak salah tingkah kok. Memangnya apa yang kulakukan sampai disebut salah tingkah?" jawab Yesung gelagapan - yang membuat Ryeowook semakin senang mengerjainya. "Bukankah kau menjatuhkan pedangmu tadi?" balasnya. Yesung hanya bisa berkata dengan panik, "Bukan apa-apa, itu kan tadi karena kau mengejutkanku.". Ryeowook tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar mudah ditebak, Yesung-sshi. Memangnya nanti ada rencana apa? Sertakan aku. Jebal." Yesung menghela napas. "Tak bisakah kau hanya diam dan menunggu di sini? Aku tak ingin membuatmu membunuh ayahmu sendiri atau terluka, pabboya." ucapnya pada Ryeowook. "Aku tak akan terluka, Yesung-sshi. Kumohon sertakan aku. Jebaalll~", jawab Ryeowook sambil melancarkan 'Wookie eyes attack'nya. "Nee! Nee! Arrasseo!" ucap Yesung, tak tahan dengan Wookie eyes attack yang dilancarkan pujaan hatinya tersebut #CIYEEEE~. "Kau hanya memberi tahu kami tempat kamar raja dan menunggu di luar! Itu saja!" lanjutnya, menghapus senyum lebar di wajah Ryeowook. Ryeowook pun mengeluarkan Wookie eyes attacknya lagi, kali ini dengan kekuatan maksimal "Yesung-sshi~~~~Ijinkan aku ikuuuuuutttt~~", ucapnya. Yesung tersedak karena kekuatan Wookie eyes attack yang terlalu kuat itu dan menyerah. "Baiklah, tapi jangan mengacau!" ucapnya akhirnya. "Arraseooo~Gomawo Yesung-sshii~", jawab Ryeowook senang, sebelum Yesung menyeretnya menuju ruang rapat untuk ikut merapatkan rencana mereka malam ini.

\(=/^/=)/

Keempat namja itu kembali melompati tembok istana yang berdiri dengan kokoh itu. Namun kali ini mereka tidak hanya berempat, ada seorang yeoja yang ikut 'melompati' tembok itu, di dalam dekapan namja pertama yang bernama Yesung. "Kemana sekarang, Wookie?", ucapnya setelah melumpuhkan beberapa penjaga, dibantu ketiga temannya. Ryeowook menunjuk ke arah kanan dan kelima orang itu pun segera melesat ke arah yang ditunjuknya. Setelah kelima orang itu pergi, seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik pilar itu mengangkat walkie-talkienya perlahan dan berucap, "Ada lima penyusup menuju kamar raja. Salah satu dari mereka.. Putri Ryeowook.". Ia mematikan walkie-talkienya setelah mendengar sebuah respon positif dari seberang dan bergerak mengikuti kelima penyusup tersebut.

Yesung berdiri di tengah sebuah lapangan. Ia merasakan keberadaan seseorang di belakangnya. Ia berbalik, dan Siwon muncul di sebuah persimpangan. Siwon tampak terkejut, namun segera tergantikan dengan senyuman ketika -sekitar 50 orang- anak buahnya masuk dari sekeliling mereka dan mengepung lima orang itu. "Kau komandan mereka, kan?", tanya Yesung sambil menatap Siwon tajam. "Ne.", jawab Siwon, tersenyum senang. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan anak buahnya menyerang serentak. Keempat namja itu spontan mengeluarkan pedang masing-masing dan mengurung yeoja yang mereka bawa di tengah perlindungan keempatnya sambil menangkis serangan-serangan pasukan Siwon dan melumpuhkan mereka satu-persatu. Mendadak yeoja itu keluar dari formasi pertahanan mereka dan menendang seorang pasukan dengan keras. Orang itu tersungkur jatuh, terkena tendangan Ryeowook tepat di perutnya dengan jurus karate yang diajarkan noonanya, Sungmin. Yesung memandang Ryeowook kaget, lalu tersenyum senang dan mulai menyerang lagi.

Ryeowook terengah. Ia mulai lelah. Pasukan itu terus berdatangan, seakan tak ada habisnya. "Argh, mereka ada berapa, sih!", keluhnya pada Yesung di sebelahnya. "Entah.", jawab Yesung santai, sambil menusuk seorang pasukan. Tepat di jantungnya. Namja tak dikenal itu roboh, disusul pasukan di sebelahnya. Mendadak Siwon muncul di depan Ryeowook dan bersiap menebasnya. Ryeowook terkejut dan memejamkan matanya, bersiap menerima serangan mematikan tersebut.

'Crash'

Ryeowook membuka matanya perlahan, merasa heran karena tak merasakan sakit. Begitu matanya terbuka sempurna, Ia terbelalak kaget melihat sosok namja yang menjadi tamengnya tersebut.

"Yesung-sshi!"

TBC

Nyohoho, apdet kilat XD.

Padahal cuma copas dari blog XD

Hiks, maaf deh kalo ficnya jelek. Alurnya juga kayaknya pasaran deh T.T . Kalo bisa review ya, pengen tau nih tanggapan tentang fic ini. Bash ama flame boleh kok, tapi sama sarannya ya. Juga tolong sama antis  
>yang berkeliaran (?) di luar sana jangan ngebash pemerannya, Bash author aja. Tapi sekali lagi, pake saran yaa~<p>

At least, mind to review? :3


End file.
